


Nights

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Post Coma, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She sleeps in the day and wonders around in the night trying to keep herself distracted.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> 2 drabbles I had drafts.

1.

The icy night air makes her shiver as she walks to the bus stop. Julie Finlay won't get on that bus, she never does, but she enjoys the option of getting on it if she chooses to. Some nights she'll sit there and watch multiple buses arrive and leave.

She's ready to go back to work, but the doctors, DB and the department psychologist disagree with her. Finn can't stay in her apartment alone after dark, too many memories of that come flooding back, so she sits at the bus stop.

Sleeps in the day and waits until those around her decide she's fit enough to go back to work. 

2\. 

Finn doesn't dislike her therapist. She knows Doctor Archer is just doing her job, but she resents having to sit there, sharing her feelings week after week in the hopes she'll say the right thing to convince she's ready to go back to the lab.

DB says "Maybe if you stopped trying to trick Doctor Archer by saying what you think she wants to hear and opened up you'd be closer to coming back to work,".

It was then she threw a cushion at him, which made him smile. He's so relieved she's alive and out of the coma that Finn is certain she can throw whatever she likes at him, and DB would forgive her for it.


End file.
